


I Could Kiss You All Day

by grizzlybear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: French Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlybear/pseuds/grizzlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly smutty (short) Kuroken fluff - light nippleplay with lots of french kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Kiss You All Day

Kenma’s fingers worked at the nub between them.

“Nngh” Kuroo groaned, arching his back into the touch.

“Your right one’s more sensitive than your left.” Kenma swirled his pointer around Kuroo’s left nipple, receiving nothing but a jerk in response. Then he swirled around the right, causing Kuroo’s face and body to scrunch up beneath him.

“Guess I’ll have to play harder with this one.” He says nonchalantly while leaning down to place his mouth over the left nipple. “Hey hey hey kenma w-ait” Kuroo’s words become jumbled as Kenma’s tongue starts to swirl around him, and his fingers pinch at Kuroo’s other nipple. Kenma nibbles lightly at the nub, receiving a gasp from Kuroo who brings his hand up and strokes Kenma’s hair.

“Alright, alright,” he whispers “you’ve proved your point.” Kenma lifts his head up as Kuroo shifts and props himself up on his elbows. The two share a quick kiss before Kuroo pushes kenma on to his back and towers over him. Kenma brings his hands up to loop around Kuroo’s neck and pulls him down for a hard kiss. Kuroo smiles when he feels kenma’s tongue brush against his lips, and allows kenma to enter his mouth. Kenma’s tongue swirls around frantically and Kuroo pulls back, laughing.

“Getting a little excited, are we?” Kenma blushes “You know....” Kuroo begins to run his thumb over Kenma's soft lips, "It's so much hotter if you take it slow...." Kuroo leans back down and starts slowly kissing Kenma. He sneaks his hand under Kenmas shirt and drags his fingertips lightly over his abdomen, eliciting a gasp from Kenma. The gasp allows him to push his tongue into Kenma’s open mouth, and he slowly begins twisting his tongue around Kenma's. Kuroo sucks Kenma's tongue lightly before their lips part with a soft smacking sound and kenma’s eyes flutter open to meet Kuroo’s smiling face

“Now you.” he says and kenma slowly brings him back down by tugging on his neck.

Kuroo already has his lips parted for Kenma, who timidly pokes his tongue into Kuroo's mouth. His tongue skims over the roof of Kuroo’s mouth before he brings it down to lap over the tip of Kuroo’s tongue and curl around it. The two kiss for a while, and what started off as soft and sensual turns into rough and passionate. Kenma begins bobbing his head as he kisses Kuroo and Kuroo grips Kenma's ass while he grinds his hips into Kenma's. Kenma envelops Kuroo’s tongue in his own and sucks hard, mimicking the same action Kuroo had performed earlier. Kuroo, surprisingly, is the one to break the kiss. Kenma unhooks his arms from his lover’s neck and brings them down to feather across Kuroo’s biceps. The older male hides his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck and mumbles something that sounds like "God, help me."

“Did I….Did I do something wrong?”  Kenma squeaks out while moving his hands to Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo moves his head back up to Kenma and roughly kisses him again and again until he mutters “Kenma…that was really good.” As Kenma starts to reply, Kuroo takes the opportunity and swoops his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. He begins lightly massaging and sucking at Kenma’s tongue until Kenma breaks out of his hold and presses his tongue flatly against his boyfriend’s. He makes his way into Kuroo’s mouth and sucks only at the tip before pulling back and biting Kuroo’s lip along the way.

“Kenma~” Kuroo purred as he started to scan his fingers over Kenma’s torso. Kenma replied with a light “Hm?” as he felt Kuroo’s hot breath on his neck again.

“I really want to fuck you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Their tongues didn't even battle for dominance!!! how bout that? :D Feel free to leave Kudos if you wanna boost my ego


End file.
